Ara's Boys
by Ty R Bluent
Summary: A few side stories that tie into Every Road that Leads Home.Take a look into the live's of Ara's boys,a little before, and when they met her. How they came to depend on her, and become a family of their own. Meet Keever, Cregan, Zekk, Arvis, & Zan. Meet the boys who managed to come into Ara's life after she has been separated from Ghost.
1. The Birthday Boy part 1

Keever Moliere - Nalroni

Age: Turning 3

* * *

I looked back too see my little boy, Keever, trying to catch up to me, as he soaked in this strange place. The market, was a whole new world to him versus the small village his mother is from. Today he turned three. I was one of few let out of a tribe to become a merchant, something I'd never allow Keever to do. My wife stayed in hers, and they welcomed me to join them, and keep my job, surprisingly. But I am grateful all the same.

"Come along Keever." Catching his attention, he trotted up to me. His ears twitched at every sound, while his tail gave a small wag. Today, I had finally gotten his mother, my beautiful wife, to agree for me to bring him with me to the stand. In this light, Keever's golden-brown fur shone along with the sun. Even in the small moments like this, a strange feeling comes to me, as if, Keever doesn't belong here. It always causes the hair on my back, to stand on end. My only child. Go off world? No. No. No. My parents, just like any other on this planet, forbade me to take up the beliefs of any off worlders. Certainly I cannot allow my son to either. Keever stared straight up at me. His eyes were a golden blue, with the slightest tint of green. He will grow up like all the other Nalroni children. And I certainly am not going to allow him to become a merchant. I can see him now, in his future, of him being taller, and stronger than I ever was, with a good wife. Along with a few kids. Yes, he had a bright future. But, taking one step at a time, today is one that Keever would be able to spend with me, since he hardly sees me. Any other morning I left before the sun rose, and wouldn't get back until it had set. But today, I would come into the market later, and leave earlier than I usually do. Keever was right at my side, as we got to the stand. He sniffed around, as I set things up.

"A little late today aren't you Lirik?" Sair, who owned the stand next to mine, asked.

"A little. But I brought my boy along today." I answered.

"Really? Nara let you bring him?" Sair and I talked about our families when there weren't many customers.

"Yes, just in time for his birthday." We both smiled, as Keever poked his head out of a small storage compartment that he managed to squeeze himself into.

 _A curious one he is._

Our day was back and forth with customers. Sair sold a chain necklace to a tall off world man that he had had for a long time. I made a deal with him, that if he didn't sell it by the time Keever was at least six, he'd let him have it. But it was good to see that he got rid of it. Not long after that, it was time to pack up. The light breeze covered my thoughts with unease. I looked up at Sair to see if he had felt it as well. He gave me a kind smile, as I continued to pack up.

 _Maybe.. Maybe.. No. It will pass._ I reassured myself.

"Lets go Keever." I called, waving to Sair. I couldn't let the feeling stop me from celebrating my son's birthday. Since I had already been delayed enough, I decided to cut through a few, safer, alleys for a faster way home. I really didn't like it, but we were already close to running behind, I had to take the chance. The feeling comes back again. This time, it only became heavier. I dropped Keever's hand. I had to go with my instincts, for his sake. He looked up at me with those innocent, pleading eyes. That was when it dawned on me. I had to get him away from all of this. Even.. Even if that meant, he would go off world. I hurriedly picked him up, and ran deeper into the winding alleyways.

"Papa!" Keever screamed, fear marked his voice.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be alright." Right after I said that, a blaster went off.

"Papa!" Keever screamed again, as I fell, yelping.

"Run! Run boy! Run!" I yelled, pain quickly spreading through my back. Overtaken by fear, Keever ran, as I had told him. More bolts were shot, but all missed me. I stood, and found the strength to run at the small band of thugs. I ran right through the group, and absentmindedly went to any turnoff that came up. I quickly lost them, and found myself out of the alleys, losing strength. I held an arm on the wall to keep myself from collapsing. It felt as if my lungs had shrunk, with how quickly my breath came out. As I tried to calm down, I saw her. My prayers had been answered, before I had made them. This was supposed to happen, like the jedi use to say, nothing happens without reason. Out of an old Republic tale, her eyes met mine. A small braid hung down from the rest of her pulled up hair. Her blue eyes, were marked with green. The cloak she wore hid her shirt, but somehow, I was able to see the writing on it. The symbol. The symbol of hope. I didn't truly believe the tale until this moment. The Guardian… would save my boy. Her face marked with concern. I gave her a weak smile, before I dropped to the ground.

"Uncle Haken! Haken!" She shouted, before a pair of rushed footsteps came to me. She rolled me onto my back. The man that stood behind her, she had called Haken, I recognized from the market. "Uncle Haken, we have to h-"

"My.. my boy." I interrupted her, using the language they spoke to the best of my ability. "He.. turned… three today.. Find him. Find Keever.. Take him.. with you.. away from this… violence." I could hear the thugs making their way to us. I held onto the Guardian's arm, taking in a breath. "Find Keever. Take.. take care… of him. Go!" She looked at the man behind her. Then, the thugs burst into the other end of the alley. He pulled at her shoulder to leave, but she didn't go. She stood, jumping over me, and pulled out her light sword. They fired at her, but their own bolts flew back at them, which scared them off. She came back to me.

"We need to help you first." She insisted.

"No. No. Find my boy. Merchants, would have heard.. by now. They come for me.. The thugs.. They will kill Keever. Take him away from here.. You will give him.. a better.. life.. than I c-could give.. Take care.. of my .. Keever." Her lips parted, but she didn't speak. Her eyes became soft, and understanding, as she nodded.

"You have my word. We'll find him, and look after your boy." I smiled at her, as she stood, and they left me, to find Keever. Knowing that they would care for my boy. I was put at peace. Everything around me, faded, as the world went black...

* * *

(Keever POV) (I'm sorry, this is a horrible attempt at a three year old's point of view. Just know it could be worse)

Papa… Papa had told me to run. I did, but I was scared. Now I'm in a strange place as my stomach growls, and I'm cold. Mama always told me if I was lost, to stay where I'm at, so I can be found. All I know, is I don't know anything around me. I curled my tail around me, as I curled into a tighter ball and shivered more. I missed my mama and Papa. I want to go home. _I want to go home_. Tears stained my fur, as I did the only thing I could do. There were so many voices from the nearby market. But it sounded, as if. Some were getting closer. I hugged myself tighter. Then a girl walked down the alley. Her hair was the color of the sun before it started to disappear. I wanted to run to her, to climb into her arms, but I didn't move. She walked to me, and slowly kneeled down.

"Hey there. You must be Keever." She spoke kindly. I slowly nodded, and she smiled.

"Are you hungry?" She asked gently. I nodded. Her smile didn't fade as she pulled something from under her cloak. I flinched, thinking she might hurt me, but she held food out to me. I looked at what was in her hand, then up at her.

"Take it. It's for you." Once I finished, her smiled went away a little. "My name is Ara. He's my uncle Haken." She paused pointing to someone behind her, then looked at me. "Would you like to come with us Keever?" Through the ending tears, I nodded.

* * *

(Ara POV)

I held the little boy tightly, as he did me.I could already feel Haken's mixed emotions. Above all, he was getting upset. I wasn't about to leave Keever out here to starve or freeze. What I had given him was the last bit of food I had on me, but I didn't care. I knew all too well, what it felt like to be alone, and separated by family. It was just about two months ago, Haken and I were separated from Ghost and the rebel fleet. We haven't seen, or heard from them since. We would be with them now, if it wasn't for one little thing that made that mission end so badly. The one thing that haunts me almost as badly as my past. _Fire_. When we go back to the ship, I put Keever down. I made sure he got into one of the furthest bedrooms away from the cockpit. I stormed into the small space, and slammed my fist into the button that shut the door. That was when I gave my Uncle on of the coldest scowl I've ever given him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded, the words were out of my mouth before Haken could say anything. His mouth twitched with things he would say, but held back. I calmed down a little, then broke the silence. "I was _**not**_ about to leave him there Haken. You know just as damned well as I do, Ghost would have done the same." I paused taking in a deep breath as I drug a hand over my face. "I know we're not with the Ghost crew right now, but. I know a lot more than you do what it feels like to be alone and separated from family. Haken. I gave that man my word.. Keever needs us." Then, the door behind me opened. I was starting a long list of every curse word I knew in three different languages, as I turned around. Keever looked up at me with his big golden blue eyes. He had drug one of the blankets from his room to here. I quit listing my words, when I heard one, small, quiet, little word.

"Story?" All I could do was smile, and nod, as I took Keever into my arms. I sat him on my lap after I sat down in my pilot's seat.

* * *

Alright, part 2 shall be up soon. If your heart wasn't broken in this one, Get the tissues for the next one! But ya know what? All the views I see, is what gives me a major dose of confidence, and love for this story, so thank you. I'm trying to figure a way to get all of you to start questioning something without spilling what's gonna happen. alright, the question is, tied to the main story, or is it aimed for this? Okay, what I will ask is. - Where the hell is Haken?


	2. The Birthday Boy part 2

Break out the tissues for this! If anyone will read this...Seriously people, while I was writing this, I actually paused and asked myself why I'm doing this (I have to go through _thinking_ and _writing_ the sad stuff for you to read it) Why? For the sake of a good damned story.. When I get a good story like this, no matter how many details that go into the writing process, I stick with it. Unless I give up hope on it.

Part two, this is set two years after the first part, and will be the last one to Keever's full side-story. I would have typed it yesterday, but I got a migraine, and was writing with a friend. Soo a little something I want to bring up...

xEPICxBULLSEYEx is having a really bad time right now, and is in the hospital. Please keep him in mind, and in prayers. Maybe even send him a kind word or two.

Really, without him I might have lost some confidence in this story, or in the series. I probably wouldn't even post as much if it wasn't for his and Ichichi05's support. So please keep my request in mind.

Break out the tissues people..

* * *

(Two years later)

Today was turning about to be a nice day. The sun was shining, the crowd wasn't huge, yet wasn't small. Keever was enjoying the view he had atop Haken's shoulders. Haken almost looked his actual age, in this moment. I remembered he use to have longer fluffy, dark brown hair. But now, a red tint took over most of the darkness, especially with his hair shorter. I smiled at the little hairs that were starting to surround his face. He had been growing out his beard. I stood at the height of my uncle's shoulders, and could easily get taller. Keever could see a lot of things from on top of Haken's shoulders. I loved that kid. I tapped my uncle's arm. He looked down at me with his amber blue, secretly laced with green, eyes.

"I'll be right back." He nodded, and stood in place.

"Alright." His deep voice echoed.

I turned to one of the stands. The merchant and I smiled at each other. She knew my family enough, so she was a trusted message carrier. I set the envelope onto the counter, and slipped the silver chain from around my neck. It had been my mother's, given to her by my father before he left. I tucked it inside the envelope, and gave her a picture of Ezra, along with a few credits to help her out.

"If somehow. They come through here." I swallowed as my throat tightened. Damn I missed him. "Make sure he gets this." I gave her a small message. Right after I finished, more hell broke loose.

"Ara!" My uncle's desperate call pierced the air. I glanced back as he took off in a run, and I looked back at the merchant.

"Make sure he knows." I said quickly before running at my Uncle's side. Keever held onto him tightly as Haken ran. We were being chased by several bucketheads. If Haken and I stopped now to fight, it'd attract too much attention, or worse. We especially wouldn't with Keever here.

"What happened?" I asked as we burst from the crowd.

"They recognized me." Haken told as we ran.

"From what?"

"I've been doing a few small missions for the rebellion on a few of those other planets we've been to. I guess it was enough to piss those guys off."

"You what!" I exclaimed as I gave Haken a look for his language around Keever.

So that's what he's been doing? That's why he was growing his beard out.

"Yeah." He managed to answer through rushed breaths.

"And you didn't think to tell me sooner?" I heard the level of accusation in my voice.

"I was. Trust me, I was." He shortly paused as his ship came into view. "Take Keever!" Haken ordered as we ran to it. I took him without question, but didn't like what it was leading up to. The lump in my throat was getting bigger. Once I was inside I set Keever down.

"Go to your room. Hurry!" My words were swift, but weighted with worry. Keever did as he was told, and ran off. I turned back to Haken to get the worst look I've ever seen. It made me wish he could scold me. He didn't come in, as even more bucketheads filled the area, swarming the ship. He puffed up his chest, and threw me the chain he bought two years ago.

"Give it to him." His voice was deep, but it was traced with 'I'm sorry'.

I took a step forward. "No, Haken. If we hurry we can both get out of here" He didn't have to shake his head, I could see the truth in his eyes. But, what was showing in his eyes had.. had to be a lie, right? It had to be. The tears burnt my throat as they rose, and time slowed. I could see every time I was with my uncle flash before my eyes. "Haken, no. No. Don't do this to me!" I pleaded. He looked at the ground.

"Go Ara. Get out of here." His eyes looked up to mine. "You have Keever to worry about."

"Uncle Haken no!" The bucketheads started to fire as I ran to my uncle. He took out his blaster, and shot the ramp's button. He gave me a sad half smile, before he turned serious as the ramp closed.

"Go! Get out of here!" He ordered, as the bolts hit the ground next to him.

"No. I'm not leaving here without you!" I ran at the closing door. Haken took something off his belt, and pressed it. I could here the low hum of the ship starting. He placed a hand on the metal.

"I'm sorry." Haken gave me a sad smile, as his face disappeared behind the ramp. "I love you both." My heart stopped, as I saw the tears in his eyes, while he smiled at me.

"Haken! Haken!" I screamed to the closed ramp entry. I pounded on it, then lined my hand up with where Haken had his, as the ship rose. "No! Haken!"

"Ara, stay strong." His soft voice came to me.

"I won't leave without you! I can't lose you too!" My voice broke as I listened to bolts hitting the ship, fueling my fear, and sending a shudder down my spine. I felt the ship lifting more, as I ran to the cockpit. The autopilot wouldn't turn off. I watched as Haken used the force to push a lot of the bucketheads away so they wouldn't fire at the ship, which meant he wasn't paying attention to the ones that fired at him. He was hit in the shoulder first, then the leg. I couldn't do anything to help, or to override the autopilot, as my uncle was being shot down. Haken dropped to his knees. I felt his pain. Uncle Haken's chest slammed into the ground, as he took in one last, short, shaky breath. The fight we had that morning rang through my head, but were interrupted.

"I love you both, Ara." The weak voice reached me. I shook violently, letting out an erupting sob.

"No! Haken!" I clenched my jaw, tightening my fists as they pressured against the control panel. I laid my forehead on it, unable to control my emotions, as the bond between my uncle and I, breathtakingly shattered.

"No. Uncle Haken. no. Don't leave me. Haken, please." After letting out a few sobs, I noticed Haken's lightsaber rested in the copilot's seat. He always insisted that I fly, since I was good at it. I held onto the hilt tightly, as I curled into a ball in his seat. The ship jumped into hyperspace after I did, autopilot had already been set to an emergency destination. Somewhere in the outer rim, I was guessing. Away from the mid rim. The tears were ending, as I sat there in the silence.

When I was almost seven, I lost my mother. I was convinced my best friend was dying when I was nine. Seen so many strangers die for me between the time I was eleven, and now. I had been separated for a group that was truly becoming family, almost dying in the process, when I was fourteen. I actually died when I was sixteen, saving my best friend. And later that year to be separated from Ghost again. Now, I'm nineteen, and could do nothing as my uncle, the one person I had left, be slaughtered. He had saved my life three years ago as we ran for our lives, away from our team, and he save my life now. He was my first master. He was like a parent.

I blankly stared at the window, nothing going through my mind, as the ship started to pull out of hyperspace. When the ship did get out of hyperspace, I managed to pull, whatever was left of me, together. For Keever's sake. He still needed me. I pushed myself up, and walked out into the hall. My world hadn't ended fully. The door to Keever's room opened in front of me. I left it open, as I walked into the dark space. I sat down right next to him. A large storage compartment was on my left. I took Keever's hand, the gray chain in my own. He scooted himself right next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, as I held him close to me with one.

"Where's Haken?" I could hear that the tears stained his voice, along with the fur on his face. There was the slightest hope that broke through his voice.

"H-he's… gone, Keever." I managed to say as silent tears ran down my face.

"Gone?" Keever's voice broke, as his forehead rested on the side of my chin.

"H-he.. left."

"Why did he have to leave?" Keever lightly sobbed.

"I- I don't know Keeves. H- he went to a better place." I squeezed his hand. "He went to protect us. W- we won't be able to see him anymore, but. But he can see us. And he'll always be watching over us. A bad feeling crept into my mind. "You can't call me Ara anymore Keeves." I shakily sighed.

"Why?" He sniffled.

I didn't want to scare him after what happened. But it had to be said. "Some bad people know my name. If you call me Ara, they'll find us, and take me away. And you won't be able to see me any more." I paused, not wanting to scare him anymore than he already was. "You'll have to call me Rane from now on… Okay?" I felt Keever nod. I knew, somehow, that Keever watched all of it. Why? Why did it have to be today? Of all days, why today?

When Keever was three, he had to run for his life. He had ran through the next three towns. When Haken and I found him, he was scared, cold, and hungry. When he was four, I was shot shielding him. It wasn't serious, but it was a close call. He didn't leave my side until I was healed, he was terrified I would die. Now, he's five, and one of the two people he relies on, dies in front of him. Today was the anniversary of those first two years Keever was with was one more thing about this day, that Haken wouldn't want me to forget. Even through this tragedy. I placed the grey chain into Keever's hand, and we both looked at it.

"Happy birthday Keever." The words echoed brokenly through the darkness. Today he turned five. They left a heavy mark, through the cold, broken silence.

Happy Birthday, Keever….

* * *

If any of you are thinking 'I hate this person (me).' don't worry I'm right there with you. I was just as attached, if not more, to Haken as some of you are. And killing him off wasn't really that easy! I'm breaking my own heart here! I don't think any of the remaining side stories (that are still bound to be wrote) won't be this heart braking. These stories, and Every Road that Leads Home is gonna be a heck of a roller costar. And I'm strapped right up front, meaning I have to go through some stuff before you people do, half of is is the emotions, the rest is thinking it up... I guess there's no turning back now.. OOOOOOh crap.


	3. Focus part 1

First off, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't posted in a while. I truly mean this. Last week I didn't get internet for things other than some recent projects that I'm doing. I will say that I have no clue how much I'll be posting this week, since I haven't been been writing much in Ara's Boys or in Every Road that Leads Home (I had been thinking about writing the day I came up with the tittle - witch is the reason for the "Rode" part) One part being, when I actually was writing I was writing a fanfiction with my friend I will be back and forth between my house and a fair that's going on. Just to give a heads up this time. Another part to a little update for my life is, I came up with an Idea to another story - may not be a fanfiction, but I will branch it off into one - so if any of you have Wattpad I'll be posting it on there, maybe I don't fully know yet, but I kinda want to. Also I apologize for the short chapter. BUT! I mad it so I can post it quickly to get something up. I wouldn't blame any of you if you though I merely diapered of the face of the earth.

I haven't heard any more updates, but still, please keep xEPICxBULLSEYEx in mind, as I don't know if he's gotten better or not yet, but still keep him in mind, and prayers as he recovers.

I thank you for sticking with me through my rambling, and my stories!

* * *

Cregan & Zekk Orainn (twins) - Lasans

Age(s): 8

* * *

 _Focus._

The word filled my mind often. My brother, Zekk, calls me crazy or weird. Five minutes. Five minutes, was all that made him older than me. But he still got all the good traits. He's already getting big, just like our dad, tall, and strong already for being eight. He get's the good memory, but, he's really temperamental. Me? I forget almost anything, I'm a coward. I get strange dreams, even while I'm awake. The weirdest part about them is, I see, or feel things before they happen.

The lonely streets weren't filled with people today. It seemed that not many want to be out in the rain. But Zekk and I, have to. Having the both of us took a lot of strength out of our mother, so she had gotten sick a lot, but she still managed. She scraped up every last credit she could, but didn't get the rest she needed. She worked herself too hard. It was last year, she got sick again, but, she couldn't beat it. Our mother didn't have anyone to help her, not after our father died two years before, which meant the same for us, and that we would have to fend for ourselves on the streets. We had to catch onto things a lot quicker than other kids our age, different species or not. Our mother use to tell us stories about our father, who had served in the Lasan Honor Guard. They both spoke of an officer that our father knew well, named Garazeb, I think that was his name. Zekk takes after him most of all. I didn't take after either of our parents. He's a real protector. Even though I'm close to Zekk's height, he acts as if I can't protect myself sometimes. I try to seem as if I can every now and then, but I really couldn't last one minute in a fight. Zekk can be quick to get man, unlike me. I may be stubborn, but something always holds me back from acting out in anger.

Right as night started to fall, we found shelter under a large overhanging tree. The nights weren't always bad, but with the chilling rain, a frozen-ness found it's way into the air. I shivered a little as Zekk lit a fire.

"Do you think we're the last of our kind?" I asked the question often in my head, but it had been bothering me lately.

"No." The flame made it's way into a full fire. "Remember that Garazeb guy lived through it. Dad knew he could." I looked at the ground, as Zekk set his bulging pack on the ground. He carried around our fathers Bo Rifle in its collapsed mode in his pack. I watched the flames reach up to the clouded sky, as they danced. My eyes grew heavy with sleep, and soon the world around me went dark, and I watched as a dream made it's way into my mind.

* * *

I will get part 2 up ASAP - no clue when that will be, but, I'm tryin here people!


	4. Focus part 2

Sorry for another long wait, I've been busy getting a few other things done, so please enjoy!

* * *

The murkiness of a dream returned to me.

 _Cregan. Focus._

 _The lady's voice filled my head. It had been a while since I heard it, but, somehow, it was clearer this time. Then I saw her eyes. They were blue with a hint of green, but the right was lighter than her left, as a scar made its way over it. She had a lot of scars, I noticed, as her whole face came into view. A braid hovered next to the left side of her face._

 _Cregan._

 _She disappeared and I fought the dream world, trying to turn, but I slowly took a step around._

 _Cregan. Cregan. Cregan... She echoed my name from different directions._

 _Cregan._

 _I went as fast as I was allowed._

 _Be patient. Take a step at a time. Calm. Courage. Bravery. Cregan, - she paused- that's what it means to..._

 _She trailed off without finishing._

 _"What? What does it mean to be?" I wanted to shout, but I could barely speak. Something was shaking me, as the dark worked fell apart._

My eyes flew open and Zekk stopped shaking me.

"What does what mean?" He asked, looking down at me. I sat up, and shook my head.

"Nothing. It... it was.."

"Just a dream?" Zekk finished, and I nodded.

"Yeah."

Zekk shook his head at me, and I hoped he'd just drop it. I don't like talking about my dreams, especially with him. I use to tell our mom some, but, not all. I feel as if sometimes the dreams get worse and someday, I'm gonna lose control. I don't want that to happen. The thought scares me.

"Hey!" Zekk punches my arm.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my arm.

"Quit getting yourself all worked up, and come on." Zekk already had his pack on and the fire was out. It really was a bright day, so a lot of people had the hoods of their cloaks up. I stayed behind Zekk as he tried to make some deals with merchants, hardly to get anything. We walked right outside of the crowded market, and sat down in the field that surrounded it.

"Ah!" Zekk hit the rock I leaned on. "Nothing. We hardly got anything." He let out a frustrated breath as he turned to me. "I'm gonna go back and see what else I can get, or trade. You stay here." Zekk didn't even wait for my response, before he disappeared into the market once more. I sighed. I don't always like it when he leaves me like this. I paced for a while, then sat on the rock, looking through my bag to find something to eat. I came up empty handed and stayed on the rock, waiting for my brother. My heart beats faster, as I worried, and fear growing inside me. Then I felt something. I want to say seance, but, I felt it. Another presence, stronger, more powerful, and calm. I looked up to see someone with a cloak. Their hood was up, and a young boy of some other species was on their shoulders. This person looked at me and used one hand to pull down the hood as she walked to me. I recognized her from my dream. She kneeled down and the boy on her shoulders got down. She calmly just looked at me for a while, as my thoughts raced and slowed at the same time. The woman took in a deep breath and closed her eyes shortly.

"Your name is Cregan?" I nodded. "You have an older brother named Zekk." All I could do was repeat. "You've been getting the 'strange dreams' for a long time now."

"A.. As long.. as I can remember." I shuttered, and she smiled. My stomach made a noise, and she laughed softly.

"Here," she said, revealing a small satchel and handed me a large fruit. "Take it." I did as I was told, and she gave something to the other boy. Juice filled my mouth as I bit into it. "This is Keever. My name is Rane." She paused, getting serious. Then Zekk ran over, standing between us.

"Stay away from him." He growled. Rane didn't look surprised or scared, which confused us both. She put the same type of fruit in Zekk's hand, and gently sat him down.

"It's alright. You need to eat." Rane sat down herself, and took in a breath. "Cregan. Your ability, the dreams you get. Is very special. It is also dangerous." Both Zekk and I stopped eating. "There are some who hunt people like you and I alike." She paused. "You have a lot of fear." I nodded slightly. "You can not let that consume you. If you do, you could turn to the dark side, and hurt those you care for." She looked directly into my eyes. "Cregan, I can help you and your brother. But most of all, I can train you to become better, to control, and use what you have." She looked right to Zekk. "Zekk. If you both come with me. Those people won't have a chance to find you like they can out here. I can't promise full protection. But I'd do anything in my power to keep you both safe. You'd have a place to call home, more food than you can find out here. And, maybe even something close to family." Rane stood, looking down at us. "But, it's your choice." She looked at the boy. "Let's go Keeves." She let him sit on her shoulders once more and she started to walk away. I instantly looked to Zekk.

"No." He blurted.

"Zekk, I can learn to use what I have. She said she could protect us."

"She didn't guarantee it though. We've done just fine on our own."

"And if we run into those people?" I asked.

"Cregan. She. Made. It. Up."

"No Rane didn't! I know she didn't." I could tell Zekk had a comment ready, but I wasn't going to hear it. "I'm going with or without you." Zekk was surprised, as I turned and stormed off, catching up to Rane. She smiled down at me, and put a hand on my shoulder as we walked on. Then she stopped, looking back to see Zekk run at us. I smiled, happy he wanted to come.

"I can't leave my brother to go off without me." He panted.

* * *

Alright, I would have tried to post two more chapters and get the next character's story done, but I guess I'll just be typing it on my phone since a bad thunderstorm is gonna hit the area I live in like, vary soon, so maybe see those here in a few days. There are four more chapters for some side stories, but I'll spill it now, there might be another one (Kinda as a bonus type of story) But after I get the next four done, I'll get back to the main story. So just bear with me please! I'm also going to be busy again -ugh- Friday till Sunday, and may only have a little while tomorrow to try something to pull off posting another chapter or (fingers crossed) two. So if your still reading these stories thank you!


	5. Found

I was going to break this one into parts, but I decided keeping it in one might work better, since it's not as long as some of the others.

* * *

Zanatos Drayen - Chiss Age: 47

I feel a lot of eyes on me. I get that many species never see us Chiss, but it was highly unnecessary to stare. Some may not look as I pass, but I could definitely tell my back was some kind of commodity. I may still be considered young, but I wasn't reckless. Nor stupid. My skin was blue, but my hair was black. It seemed that slaves were allowed on this planet. Well, since the Galactic Empire ruled full grasp, slaves are allowed almost anywhere. In my eyes, the empire is a joke. Something that is quickly outliving its youth. I've heard of a growing army of rebels, but to many, they are just shadows. Myths, legends. At one time when I believed that the rebels could have a chance, I would have joined them. They are few and scattered far out. I left home since I didn't belong there and thought I had the worth to give aid to this growing rebellion, that only turned out to be another stray shadow I chase. So I can do nothing, for anything, or anyone. There won't be anyone who would depend on me like I though. I was told that the Jedi use to teach that everything happens for a reason. Everything has a purpose. How could that be true if I have nothing? To just run, spending credits to get out of this horrid system. I left my people. There is no reason for me to return.

Something stirred in the darkness of a dead end alley. My vision cut through the darkness, allowing me to see the boy that tried to hide in the corner. I looked up and down the busy street, and walked over to him. He was so thin and pale. Hardly any meat on his bones. He backed up as far as the walls would let him, as I crouched down, a little below his height. He couldn't be any older than twelve. I stayed perfectly still, hoping this boy would come to me. After a little time, the boy fidgeted. I spotted a black, circle patch, on the right shoulder of his jacket. There was a light grey figure in the circle, that resembled a bird. I had nothing to call him, so, I thought of the first name that came to mind.

"It's alright Spero. I won't hurt you." I said calmly. Something in his stance changed. Almost as if he was surprised. He hesitantly moved, enough for me to notice some scrapes and scars. "But apparently someone else has." I mumbled. I reached out, and Spero pulled back once more, uncertainly lined his movements. "It's okay Spero. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to take a look." I motioned to his arms. It seemed as if time froze, as Spero hesitated and thought. Then he stepped over to me, testing me. This kid may not look strong, or well nourished. But, something about the way he moved and thought about things. Almost as if he was analyzing me and the situation. Spero was smart. I hardly touched his arm, watching carefully how he'd react. The cuts on his arms could use a little cleaning out, but other than that he was fine. I looked up at Spero, and dropped my knee down and he cocked his head slightly.

"Do you have parents?" His wide, brown eyes angled down at me. He shook his head. I spotted a group of freckles by his nose. Spero's dark hair was a little messy, with some of it covering his forehead. I stood, holding my hand toward him. "Come along Spero. I'll make sure nothing hurts you."

 _There has to be someone that this kid stays with._

I looked down at his widened eyes, feeling a little silver making it's way along with the brown. Spero took a step forward, then another. I matched his pace, my hand hovering near his shoulder. Spero narrowed his eyes as we stepped into the sunlight and I noticed his hair was a reddish-brown. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around, then stepped back. When his back hit my arm, he looked up at me. The same fear shone in his eyes, like it did when I first found in in the alley.

"Boy!" A man yelled, raising a cain like staff as he approached. Spero took another step back, this time, behind me. His eyes were big, like a spooked animal. I grabbed the staff before it could come close to hitting Spero. The merchant looked up at me, trying to pull the staff from my grasp. He was outmatched in strength and size. I yanked the staff from his hand and broke it in two.

"Oy! Why don't you mind your own business!" He yelled at me. I blew out a large breath and threw the remnants away from us. I still glared down at the merchant, but I could still see Spero was looking up at me.

"This _is starting_ to become my business." I growled down at him. The way this man was treating Spero, two possibilities came to my mind. I don't like either one of them. We looked at each other.

"The only way for that to be true if you actually wanted to buy that runt." The merchant laughed. "If you were. I want fifteen."

"Four."

"Four?" He scoffed.

"You said yourself he's a runt." I kept my expression hard.

The merchant narrowed his eyes. I handed him the credits, and walked off, Spero trailing me. We walked close to the edge of town before I turned to Spero.

"You're free now Spero. Go. Shoo." I waved my hand at him, before continuing on to the station. Not very long after, I looked back down to see those silver-brown eyes not as wide. "Why are you still following me? You're free kid." Spero's soft eyes looked up at me. Hair covered close to all of his forehead. It needed cutting badly, along with a wash. He was a good size for being so skinny, but I could see in his eyes, he was figuring things out. "Can you speak?" I was hoping that he wasn't a slave anymore, he might be encouraged to speak. I noticed he was also more relaxed. Spero pointed to me, then to himself and repeated.

"F..f..fr..frien..d. Friend." My look softened as I sighed, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go kid."

* * *

~ several years later (same year in the next chapter)~

This market was overcrowded. It almost made me nerves. Spero has warmed up to me and speaks very well. He turned out three times smarter than I thought him to be. He gets almost jumpy around strangers, which was the reason why I don't like him bringing him into crowded places like this. But he gets really cautious and on guard. I like to know that he's by my side. I may have been more of a loner before, but, I wasn't the type to just leave him to have a panic attack.

"Hey Spero, how are you do-"

 _Oh no_

I turned around, looking in all directions. Damn it. Where was the kid? Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Shit. Where was he? I stopped, taking in as deep of a breath as I could, not letting panic send me any further. I was going to find him….

 _I was going to find him…_

* * *

Alright, one to two more chapters before Chapter one of Every Road that Leads Home is up. I'll still try to explain some of these characters for some people who didn't read these chapters. So I'll get the next on to two up asap, but no promises for this weekend, but I'll try!


	6. Family? part 1

Yeah it's kinda short, but fingers crossed that nothing interrupts my writing so I can get the next one up tonight too. One more to go!

* * *

Arvis Edo - Lorrdian Age:15

I was separated from any family I had as a slave. They would sometimes kill some of us if we spoke, so I grew up reading gestures. I was sold again to a man off world, but there were still others of my kind there. This man was horrible once he knew I didn't have much strength. He called me stupid, when, I was actually smarter than him. It wasn't long before a Chiss by the name of Zanatos bought me. Zan, as he likes to be called, set me free. I was all alone, except, that I wanted to stay with Zan. With him, I could speak. He was actually the first person in a long time to give me a real name. Though my actual name is Arvis, Zan still calls me Spero.

I stopped, coming back to reality.

"Hey Zan -" I froze, as my heart sped up. I couldn't see Zan. I was right behind him a moment ago. Where was he? I started to shake slightly.

 _S-so... many. people... So many people... Zan..._ _ **please**_ _... please..._

I still couldn't see or hear him. As fear took over me, I shrank down. Legs rammed into me, as I shook violently. I expected someone, any moment, to haul me off as a slave. But a small glimmer of hope shine in the back of my mind that someone would help. It was after I brought my knees to my chest, strong, steady arms picked me up. I was still skinny and light. I could hear their heartbeat, as the stepped out of the crowd. Slowly, I focused on it. A drum. A steady, commanding drum, was what it sounded like. All movement stopped as I felt something hard beneath me. My heart slowed, as I started to come out of it, but everything was still coming as a blur.

Eyes, blue and green, calm eyes looked at me. Golden hair came close to covering her right eye. A braid pulled it out of the left side of her face, bust rested in front of her ear. Normally I might have another panic attack, especially seeing all her scars. But there was something about her calmness and caring act that kept fear from taking over me.

"You're okay." She smiled, combining some of my reddish hair out of my face. I noticed a furry boy climbing off her shoulders. Two more stood at her left. "Hey." Her soft voice caught my attention once more. "Do you have a name?"

A name... My name?

 _My name..._

* * *

Okay, I apologize again for taking forever to upload, but, I've been at a place that doesn't have the Wifi up yet and the internet is being weird. One chapter left to go before I put up the next chapter in Every Road that Leads Home, the very first chapter after the prolong is one of my favorites so far. If anyone whats to, would you post in the comments or PM me, on who's your favorite character out of these stories (not including Ara or Haken)? I'd love to hear what any of you have to say about anyone of these boys, hoped you enjoyed!


	7. Family? part 2

Alright, objective done for the night. Awesome.

* * *

silence overlapped the five of us, before I could speak.

"A…. A… Arvis. But. My friend calls me Spero."

She smiled again. "I can see way." She looked at the patch on the shoulder of my jacket. "I'm Rane." She set a hand on the fury boy's head, that's when I notice a chain he wore. "This is keever. And those two are Zekk and Cregan." I noticed the one she called Zekk was a little fidgety. He didn't like me. Rane stood, putting a hand around my arm to help me up. Keever looked up at her. My guess was that he was seven, and the twins had to be nine.

"I'm hungry." Keever told with pleading eyes.

Rane dug some credits out of her pocket smiling. "Alright. Zekk, Cregan. The three of you go get something to eat, and keep an eye out for Arvis's friend." I could see she was hiding something. The boys stayed in a small cluster as they walked into the crowd. Rane sighed, closing her eyes.

"That was all you had left, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Pretty damn close to it. But, I'd do anything for them." Rane's eyes met mine. "So, Arvis. Your friend's name is Zan?"

I took a surprised step back. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Shit." She muttered right as I figured it out.

"I won't tell." I say softly. Rane looks back at me with a kind smile, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

I nodded. Only a few moments later the three kids came back with what I believe to be May Fruit. I could still tell Zekk was uncomfortable and he tried to hide his irritation, but I kept my eyes mainly on the crowd. That's when I spotted black hair above the crowd, along with blue skin. Then he saw me.

"Zan… Zan"

"Spero!" Zan shouted above the roar of the crowd as he pushed his way out. He came to me at a little more than a jog and I ran to him.

"Zan!"

Zan held onto my shoulders. "Spero, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Where the hell were you?" He asked.

"In the middle of the street having a panic attack. If I didn't pull him out of there he would have been trampled." Rane spoke up from behind me. Zan looked over my shoulder. He looked angry, but there was some type of gratitude. I knew he was surprised I was able to trust someone else, along with that, something else I couldn't tell what, shone in his eyes. Zab stood up, and took a step toward Rane.

"You don't have to thank me Blue. But. I will warn you, starting a fight with me isn't a good idea." Zan's posture had too many mixed emotions that I couldn't tell what, but Rane tensed up when she looked over his shoulder.

"Shit. Keever! Boy's!" Keever climbed onto her shoulder, and the twins took off running. Rane looked at us. "It might be in your best interest to come with us."

"Why?" Zan looked in the crowd, we both knew this was bad.

"Troopers. We have to go. Now!" Zan took a hold of my arm to get my attention, as we followed Rane through several alleys. Bolts flashed over my shoulder and hit the wall by me as I ran. Rane stopped, letting Kever down to run on his own. She returned fire of her own, before picking all of the troopers off by reflecting blots with her lightsaber. "Let's go!" Rane called, Keever got back onto her shoulders once more. We swiftly got to their ship before more showed up. Zan sat in the co-pilots seat, making Rane flinch, before focusing. Both of them flipped and pushed buttons. They weaved us through asteroids, dodging imperial shots. The moment the ship cleared the giant rocks, Rane pushed up a lever, sending it into hyperspace. Eventually she brought the ship out of hyperspace and leaned back.

"We haven't had a scare like that in a while." The boys next to me shook their heads, then Rane looked at Zan and I. "Your best option it is to stay with us. It may be a long time before you're put at the bottom of the empire's list. Apparently some guy named Han Solo is making his way up there. At least to Jaba The Hut anyway." Rane mentioned.

Zan nodded once. I thought that this was very kind of a Jedi in hiding. I already trusted Rane. And I feel as if someone will finally understand me. Like I could finally have a family.

 _A real family..._

* * *

Alright. I got my laptop fixed, so I can get things typed a little faster, but I can't always upload sadly. I have so many more ideas for fanfictions, I'm kinda excited. Well, maybe tomorrow I can get back to the main story.


	8. Downhill part 1

Alright, here's the bonus story! I know it's kinda short, but I was wanting to get something up today, part two will come soon!

* * *

Aiden Malric - Human Age: 19

I may only be nineteen, but I looked older, so I got away with a lot of things anyone my age really shouldn't. Oh well. I deserved a drink anyway. And man would it taste good. The memory of it lingered on my tongue as I picked up the pile of cards the dealer handed me, I hadn't seen a waitress or bartender down this way yet. Someone handed me a cigarra. I tapped my fingers on the table, then I lay down my cards, knowing I had a good group. The guy next to me gave me a crooked look.

"You can't get that lucky. You cheated!" He growled, throwing his cards onto the table. Somehow, every time I walk into a bar, there is always someone who wants to take a swing at me. I smoothed a hand over my hair. The guy stood as if he was about to throw a punch. He looked pretty small, so I gave a cocky smile, knowing I could take him. Till he stood straight up. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and overcoat, pulling my face close to his. I gave a small smile, before my back slammed into the wall. I knocked a table and a few chairs over, but surprisingly nothing broke. The cigarra I had still clung to my lips as I caught my breath. The old man who had sat across the table from me set his cards down. They all froze, looking at his cards. Then they all broke out laughing.

"We can always count on Kel to get the better cards." Someone chuckled. I huffed, and heard the squeak of the door that lead to the kitchen. I looked over, and froze at the sight, my cigarra falling to the floor as my mouth slightly hung open. She was stunning coming from a cloud of smoke. The most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. She was also human. With golden hair, and a braid on her left that was tucked into her ponytail. There was a scar over her right eye, and one forming on her bottom lip. I couldn't even breathe at the side of her. I was so enchanted with watching her, I didn't see the two guys from across the bar started a fight. I didn't even hear Kel.

"Guys! Guys!" She shouted, getting their attention. "You know why I can't afford to have a fight on my shift." They both looked sorry and started picking up anything they knocked over.

"Kid.. Kid!" I was mesmerized by this girl. Until something hit the side of my face, searing my skin. Kel had thrown his cigarra at me, forcing me to look away.

"Ah!" I groaned. "What the hell was tha-" I started, matching the old man's stare.

"Quit yer starin. And pick those cigarras up along with that table. That girl there is quite the lady, and she doesn't deserve any of that." He remarked as I stood and picked the things up. Someone had told me when I came in that at this hour, this guy almost owns this place. I had just sat back down when a voice made me jump a little.

"Pfft. Kaleco Yarrow. I am the farthest thing from a lady, and you know that." Her voice was smooth. She poured something under the counter, and rearranged some things.

"Well Rane. You're a lady to us, and always will be." The old man Kaleco told, making the pretty girl smile, as the table erupted with a collection of yeah's.

"You all know you don't have to give me any special treatment, especially you Kel." Rane looked at the old man.

"Well, you deserve it. With all the hard work you put in here and havin a youngin."

 _Wait. What? She has a kid? A kid… seriously. A kid means a man most of the time._ I thought.

"Keeves was the cutest lil' critter I've seen." Kel spoke. "That blasted Jem.." Kel growled.

"Speaking of which." Rane held her hand up, counting down. _3...2..1._ Then the kitchen door swung open and Rane handed me a beer.

"Rane!" The girl I assumed to be Jem screeched.

"Time to do dishes." She spoke, starting to walk off.

"I thought you did those yesterday." Kel commented.

"Every day is my day to do dishes." Rane told, walking backwards shortly.

The guys around me broke out laughing at me expression.

"She's a mind reader." Someone next to me joked.

"Rane always seems to know what ya want." Old Kel spoke.

I saw there was a forced extra swing to Rane's steps, but I brushed it off, returning back to the game. The girl who took over was ridiculous. I couldn't imagine how anyone could live with someone like her. She walked right up to me.

"Hey there handsome. Did Rane bother you any, because if you want, I can get her fired." She leaned in close, her face hovering next to my ear. I didn't like how close she was. Kel, along with everyone else, looked up from their cards. Jem swiped her hand by my beer, but I held onto the handle tightly, as she tried to push it off the table. It ended up spilling. "Oh, whoops. Clumsy me, here, I'll get you a new one on the house."

"No. I was just leaving anyway." Kel gave me a look of gratitude. I pushed past Jem, dropping some credits into Rane's tip jar as I made my way to the back door. I could hear that Jem wasn't happy with my action, but I had one last thing I wanted to do. "Oh, and Jem." She put on a phony smile with a little hope. "You're not even close to my type." I wanted to stay so badly for her reaction, but I let the door close. The only thing I heard was the boys' short applause. I didn't want to stay there for too much longer. If I would have, it would go downhill, _very, very quickly._

* * *

So, who's your favorite character? Zekk, Cregan, Arvis, Zan, Keever, or is it Aiden? I'd love to know any comments you have on your thoughts, or favorite character. So feel free to put anything. Alright, that's enough for now. Till the next chapter!


	9. Downhill part 2

Sorry that it's short, but I had to end it somewhere.

* * *

I walked up to Rane, who looked even more stunning in the sunshine.

"Are you from one of the moons of Iego?" I asked. "Because you're one of the most stunning Angel I've ever seen."

Rane shook her head and gave a small smile. "I'm far from being beautiful, or an angel." She commented before walking off. The boy Kel had mentioned ran up to her. He had the golden brown fur of a Nalroni. I shook my head before walking off. For some reason, I turned into an alley. That was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. Not very long after, a bolt hissed by my ear. I took off at a run, not about to look back. I noticed an abandoned speeder, right as I passed it, so I quickly backtraced, and tried to wire it. Whatever I was doing surprisingly didn't work.

"C'mon. C'mon, start." I tried again. "Damn it!" I kicked it out of anger when it still didn't start. Then, one of the best melodies I've heard in a long time made itself known. A low hum made itself clear, as the speeder came to life. I swiftly got on, taking off right as more bolts flew past me. I didn't even glance over my shoulder the whole time I traveled on the old vehicle. It was right as I neared an abandoned town, when the hum became a crank and screech. The speeder came to a jagged hault. I pushed it into a building, so it wasn't out in the open. I took a little while to go through the town. It was a nice place, but the only question was why it was abandoned. When I finally got comfortable, I heard the voices.

 _How the hell did the find me?_ I asked, grabbing my blasters.

I made my way to the corner of a building, spotting the group, right before they disappeared from my sight. I jumped when they rounded the corner. All I could do what back up.

 _Shit. This is going downhill. Very. Very fast._

I knew it was a matter of time before I hit a dead end, which would mean the same for me. But the best I could do was to take some of them down with me. Then, my back hit something. A soft hum caused some confusion on my part. I slowly turned my head to see blue and green eyes, along with a hell of a sly smile, looking back. Her face was shadowed with a light blue. My own lips curled when Rane both looked back at the groups in front of us. I lifted both my blasters, firing. I was so focused that I didn't notice how quickly it had ended. Rane jumped over the last one, killing him without turning.

"You missed a spot." She commented as she turned. A bolt shot past my face, but before I knew it, with one twirl of Rane's lightsaber, it was sent back to where it came from. "So I'm cleaning up your messes now?" She asked, facing me.

"I still think you're from Iego." Rane's look turned distant. "Has on one ever called you beautiful before?" I wondered out loud. Then she snapped back, a small flame burning in her eyes.

"Your name." Rane, basically, commanded.

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Aiden Malric." Then a new question came to mind. "Rane isn't your real name, is it?" She looked at me, almost testing me.

After a long pause, she spoke. "No." Her emotion hidden underneath a mask. "I go by Rane Odan. But my real name is Ria Cath."

* * *

I'll do my best to get the next chapter of Every Road that Leads Home up in a timely manner, but no promises.


End file.
